ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Gatomon X Ms. Nadia Fortune
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! CATFIGHT! Two combatants prove once and for all which is a more useful artifact; Will Nadia's Life Gem outlast Gatomon, and her tail ring, or will it need one punch to the gut to not only shatter the jewel, and nullify all regenerative properties, but even SHREDD the stomach and intestines to the point of bleeding?! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Gatomon.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Ms. Nadia Fortune.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Skullgirls OST #20 - Dire Machinations) As Gatomon arrived at New Meridian City, she witnessed the crime surge happening... It turned that it was Mass Hysteria, and it was caused by the Medicis. Gatomon had no clue who to side with, even as Marie Korbel destroyed the Medici Tower... Gatomon guessed that Marie is just a selfish jerk that only wished to murder innocents for personal gain. Ms. Nadia Fortune then arrived to examine the damage, when she was forced to parry a huge punch from her next opponent, Gatomon... Neither Cat was pleased... Nadia: Who are you, kitten?! A pet kitten for the Medici's?! Gatomon: Actually, I'm a digital entity. (Cues Skullgirls OST #18 - Dirge of the Divine Trinity) Nadia wasn't impressed at the idea of someone existing, & not existing all at once. Nadia then sharpened her claws, and prepared her wounds for battle. Gatomon simply shook her head in disappointment. Gatomon: That skeletal woman is a monster, just like an abnormality like you. Let's end this... Gatomon got her giant paws ready, and a fight that would impress Cham Cham began... The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-49.7: Gatomon used Lightning Paw to punch Nadia in the leg. Not only did it cripple her standing position, she was wrong about Gatomon's full power. Gatomon then used Cat Laser to blow off the opposite foot, rending Nadia to the ground... As Nadia tried to stand up, she realized she lost a foot; one of the parts cut off. Yet she was still able to fight, and did her best Wolverine impression, and slashed at Gatomon. While her Rookie Level frame seemed to be fractured, Gatomon pushed on... 48.5-35.2: Gatomon then used Neko Kick as she was jumping. It landed squarely in the gut. And yet, both combatants heard some kind of crack... Krrrr... Gatomon was curious, yet, Nadia was worried as she believed it was the artifact keeping her alive. And yet, as Nadia detached her head, Gatomon used Cat's Eye Hypnotism to brainwash Nadia's head, thus, rolling, NOMing, among other shenanigans. Eventually, all this ended as Nadia's body grabbed her head, and slammed it to the ground... 34.4-23.7: After Nadia reattached her head, she was like (No more Ms. nice Nadia!). She ran like a battering ram to hit Gatomon, but Gatomon saw the attack coming, and did a Neko Kick, sending Nadia's head flying. Nadia tried to an Axe Kick as she jumped, but Gatomon went underneath, and Nadia missed. Moments later, Nadia got her head back; but was hit in the gut again. KKKRRRRRR!!! Nadia knew right away that she couldn't lose a body part again, even her head, as the life gem was fractured. There MUST be a way that Gatomon has so much strength! But where?! 21.4-9.7: That was when Nadia spotted a tail ring on Gatomon, and decided to do a sweep kick, tripping her. Then Gatomon is freed of a mere ring, reducing her to nothing but Rookie Level status. As Gatomon got up, she did a HUGE punch to the gut, yet she noticed that it didn't do much at all... And yet, the Life Gem fell into hundreds of shards... (Cues Thirty Seconds to Mars - "This is War" Lyrics Starting from 3:00) Gatomon decided to use Cat Tail to wrap Nadia's leg, forcing her to the ground... 8.8-0.1: Nadia then swept her foot to try and trip Gatomon, but failed as she did an armlock, and the other tried to let go until... Nadia growled in pain. Gatomon's eyes were just as powerful as she was in champion status. One by one, each section of Nadia's body ripped out. From phalanges, to hands and feet, to limbs, and eventually, it ripped Nadia's neck from her head, killing her as the Life Gem was shattered beforehand... (Cues Thirty Seconds to Mars - "This is War" Lyrics Starting from 4:03) K.O.! All that remained of Ms. Nadia Fortune was her head. Without her life gem, she was nothing but a scattered corpse; now dead for real. Gatomon eventually found her tail ring, put it back on, and was back to Champion Level status. But as the riot of New Meridean City was getting out of control, Believers in Marie Korbel's cause, led by Peacock, and what's left of Anti Skullgirls LAB 8, vs the Medici Mafia, led by Vitale upon Lorenzo's behalf. As Gatomon was unable to choose, she threw Nadia's head at the two, and ran away from the Canopy Kingdom... Results/Credits (Cues Skullgirls OST #27 - The Lives We Tried To Reclaim) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... GATOMON! Gatomon is from DIGIMON, owned by BANDAI. Ms. (Nadia) Fortune is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by lab zero games. Dire Machinations is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by lab zero games. Dirge of the Divine Trinity is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by lab zero games. This is War is performed by 30 Seconds to Mars. The Lives We Tried To Reclaim is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by lab zero games. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Digimon vs SKULLGIRLS themed One Minute Melees Category:Heroes Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain